


You Today

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Hey, Kasie.  This is for you.”
Relationships: Kasie Hines & Timothy McGee
Kudos: 15





	You Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 667 "Kasie Hines"

“Hey, Kasie,” said McGee. “This is for you.”

She accepted the take-out lunch container he offered, smiling, then frowned. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I mean – look, there’s probably no way to say this that doesn’t sound a little mean, so I’m just going to say it, okay?”

“Okay…” said Kasie, slowly.

“This morning was the first day I expected to find you and not Abby.” McGee sighed. “See, that sounds mean.”

“No, I get it. Abby was here for a long time. You guys were close.”

“But I’m glad _you’re_ here,” said McGee. “So…”

Kasie smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
